The Cactar Family
The Cactar Family is an orcish family originating from the town of Mutarada in Sabaar, the seventh precinct of the Northeastern Badlands. Being well-renowned members of their society, they have a handful of memorable people within their lineage, including the current town matriarch Zhin'az Cactar and famous sheriff of the Cabal of the Brass Arrow Kefyn Cactar. Generation I (Kefyn's Dad) 'Houstan Cactar, Sr (Deceased)' Priest of the church of Dinante in Mutarada, was once eyeing the Cabal but after his wife died in childbirth he decided to stay and man the church instead. Raised his lone son (Jr) and Kefyn pretty much on his own, though obviously extended family was there to help out when times were tough. Generation II (Siblings/Cousins) 'Houstan Cactar, Jr (Brother) (Deceased) ' Son of Houstan Cactar, Sr. “Older brother” to Kefyn, though by the time they were adults he struggled to keep up. Generally not very talented/strong, but a kind and bookish person. Stubborn to a fault as well, always trying things over and over until he could get them right. He succeeded in passing the trials of Chalaza and that of the Cabal, but eventually retired from Cabal work to follow in his father's footsteps and become a priest. Only had one “birth” with wife, twins, but one died shortly after being born. It was a surprise birth as well, as he and his wife were already pretty old when it happened. Kefyn Cactar (Adopted) See Kefyn Cactar 'Zhin’az Cactar (Cousin, 100 y/o)' Retired matriarch of Mutarada. Transwoman. Born when Kefyn was only 11 years old, he got to hold her right after she was born. Became matriarch of the town while Kefyn and Houston were out on Cabal business, made sure that the War-Queen didn’t try and overtake/destroy the town. Retired now, navigates/identifies folks by smell Generation III ("Uncle Kefyn") 'Houstan Cactar III (Nephew, age 24)' Only son of Houstan Cactar, Jr. Currently serving the Cabal in Nahashu. Prodigy artificer/magic item identificator(????), Dinante made an exception for him to take him there to fix/identify the god’s infinite junk pile. Also acts as a bit of a secretary-like figure there at times, much to his displeasure 'Achi Cactar (Niece, age 43)' Daughter of Zhin'az and current matriarch of the town of Mutarada. Got married + had 8 kids. Her husband was heroically killed by the War-Queen’s Final Siege, and so she raised her kids alongside her best friend Irex Caudex. The two eventually fell in love, and got married about 10 years ago. Had her first kid at 22, so they’re 21 now. 'Antonneo Cactar (Nephew, age 55)' Son of Zhin'az. Silver fox/ gay uncle who's eternally single and ready to mingle. He tends to the care of his aging mother, Zhin'az, and performs as a singer at the local Chili's on the side. Generation IV ("Great Uncle Kefyn") 'Osten Cactar (Great-Nephew, age 21)' First s''on of Achi, Grandson of Zhin'az.'' A cool and strong dude. Recently passed Chalaza, has gone on a few hunting trips since then. Really admires Kefyn a lot, hears lots of stories about his adventures and stuff from Great-Grammy. 'Dallis Cactar (Great-Nephew, age 15)' Son of Achi, Grandson of Zhin'az. Rough rider and traveller. Wanted to explore the world. Happy he’s leaving; doesn’t like living in a small town. Vanished into the desert. Left with some of his friends from around town, wanted to become an adventuring party. Gone for 2 months without a trace. 'Kaya Cactar (Great-Niece, age 10)' Daughter of Achi, Granddaughter of Zhin'az. Looks up to Kefyn, idolizes him. Not super spunky. Wants to wield super big weapons, but she’s not very good at it. Has a pet roadrunner (pretty rare around these parts) that kinda just showed up and didn’t leave. Named Pertue. Category:Guilds